


love is a virus

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Fluff, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Isabelle is in the middle of a dissection when the ship’s computer crashes.





	

Isabelle is in the middle of a dissection when the ship’s computer crashes. Rubbing her face on her shoulder- not the hand that’s still deep in alien guts- she growls at the intern, “Well? Get a pen and paper, if the computer’s offline the temperature controls will be off, and we only have an hour to finish up here.” 

Lindsay hurries about but still takes a few minutes to locate note taking items, and Izzy is slowly counting down from ten in Banzec, the tricky tongue of the dead one before her. It’s not like it took five of them to take them down, not like Isabelle _needed_ to find a weak spot for next time. Definitely not like if Alec had been a hair slower to turn he’d be-

“Ready,” Lindsay says, and Izzy’s eyes snap open. 

“There appear to be twenty-three main organs. Four of which act as a human heart does, I believe if two are damaged the subject would die near instantly. They are located in the four corners of the subjects torso, five inches deep. Now their blood is interesting, it contains their ability to teleport. If I’m able to successfully isolate the structure within, I believe we’ll have the means to create humans with such abilities…” 

.

Isabelle is exhausted when she gets back to their room. She barely makes it into and out of the shower before flopping on the bed. Clary puts her pencil down, joins her. 

“Hey, how was your day?” 

Izzy groans into the pillow. “It's a miracle I finished in time. Lindsay is so _slow_ at writing.” 

Clary chuckles, small hands massaging her back. “I can’t believe she wasn’t as quick to record as the computer.” 

She snorts, turning her head, relaxing more and more as Clary’s thumbs circle against her shoulders. “Mhmm, we should have a writing test. No interns if you can’t write at the speed of speech.” 

“If I remember correctly _you_ were an intern once,” Clary teases. 

“Nope,” Izzy drawls, sighing happily as Clary’s palms press down the sides of her spine. “Can’t prove anything, computer’s still in fixing.” 

“Mhmm.” 

Isabelle flips over then, a sudden suspicion growing at Clary’s pink cheeks. “Darling, you were working today where all the action was. Who did it?” 

Clary swallows, “I’d like to remind you how very much I love you-”

“You _didn’t_ ,” Isabelle gasps. 

“-so very, very much-”

“You did! Oh my god, I can’t believe they let you stay on the ship.” 

“Raj’s anti-virus software obviously had holes in it, really they should be thanking me!” Clary exclaims making Isabelle snicker. 

“So what was so important that it wasn’t in the tons of data our computer holds and you had to venture into the internet?” Izzy asks. 

Clary crosses her arms, mumbling, “I just wanted some tips on romancing your girlfriend.” 

“Aww, babe you don’t need that. You romance me all the time,” Izzy says, thinking of her wonderful folder of portraits Clary’s sketched of her. 

She swallows, “It um, kind of turned into me downloading the Kama Sutra? The old Earth book? Which apparently only has one chapter on sex positions and most of them are crap.”

A laugh bursts out of Izzy, “They’re so not going to let you live that down.” 

“Uh no,” Clary says, toying with the blanket. “Raj kicked me out and made a few comments about not wasting my expensively bought new knowledge.” 

Isabelle can’t help but laugh harder at that, can imagine just the annoyed face he would have made. “Sorry,” she breathes, still chuckling. “Yeah, no let’s do that.” 

Clary leans down to kiss the laughter off her lips, and Isabelle pulls her in closer, likes to feel her weight on her. Like every bit of her is connected to Clary, like they always would be.


End file.
